


levis love

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, cuteness, first for this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 7





	levis love

the sun filterd thru the window and onto erwins face. groggy and not quite reddy to get up, the sheets where comfterble and levis face was nestaled up agaist his chest. it took about ten minutes but he got out of bed luckily levi was a heavy sleeper. he went to the stove to start making brekfest.levi awoke and groggly walked to the table. erwin handed him a palte filled with panckes and eggs."so how did you sleep" erwin asked "hmhmahmhad" levi siad mouth full of pancake "iam sorry what" erwin asked levi slawoled and siad "oh fine couple of strange dreams i cant quite place" levi replied. "god i love you" erwin said


End file.
